Candy popcorn, such as caramel popcorn, kettle corn, and other flavors of candy popcorn are widely enjoyed. Conventional methods of making candy popcorn require cooking a candy mixture, popping the popcorn, then mixing the popcorn and the candy together. These steps are traditionally performed using separate containers specialized for each task. For example, popcorn is popped separately in a popcorn popper, the candy coating is cooked in a copper kettle, and a stainless steel mixer is used to mix the popcorn with the candy. This arrangement requires that the hot candy and popcorn be separately transferred to a mixer after the corn is popped and the candy is cooked. The hot candy and the popcorn are then mixed together and subsequently transferred to a cooling and packaging station.